


The Monster

by Debi_C



Series: Tok'ra Flats [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tok'ra Flats Adventure.  Deputy Daniel is called upon to find and identify a Monster that is threatening the Mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Jackson, the youngest deputy of Tok'ra Flats was busily working on the corral fence out behind the Sheriff's office. Since he'd brought in his new horse, the little mare he called Pretty Bird from his trip to San Antonio with Padre Joe, the pen was too small to contain all their horses. And he had the most so it was his job to fix the situation. Jack had his Appaloosa, Sam had her Palomino and Teal'c had his big chestnut. But he had two geldings and now a mare. Brown pony was his old friend from childhood, Feather was his present horse and now Pretty Bird who was still recovering from abuse and overwork from her previous master.

As he dragged some more cedar poles over to where he was enlarging the area, he noticed a tall lean man dressed all in black come riding down the dusty back lane to the corrals. The bony mule he was on, looked up and brayed hopefully as the got closer.

Daniel dropped his burden and walked over to greet the well know guest. “Padre! Welcome. Come on and get off for a while and let Absalom get some rest.”

“Thanks my lad.” The priest stopped mount and climbed down off the mule. “I'm grateful for the invite.” They shook hands then her indicated the little strawberry roan horse. “Is that the wee lass you rescued on our last journey together?”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “She's coming around real good. Getting fat and sassy as old Brown Pony.”

Padre Joe chuckled. “Then she is truly coming into her own with your support and good food. The priest stretched his long legs and looked towards the Sheriff's office. “Is my brother around?”

“He surely is” The younger man smiled and indicated the building's back door. “He's inside the jailhouse doing paperwork, or so he says..”

“Oh dear.” The man increased his Irish brogue with a chuckle. “Jacko does love his paperwork.:

Daniel laughed. “That he does....not!”

After unsaddling the mule and giving him some hay, the two friends headed towards the office. As they entered the Sheriff's domain, Jack O'Neill lifted his head from where he had been bent over his paper laden desk. When he say his visitor, he immediately go to his feet “Joe! How are things at the mission?” He grabbed his younger brother in a strong hug. “Something wrong?” Jack laughed as he released his younger brother. “You never come in just for coffee and donuts.”

“I'd love to say you're wrong, Jacko.” The two men sat down in the wooden chairs in front of the desk. Father Joe shook his head as he accepted a cup of coffee from Daniel. “Thanks, me lad.”

Daniel pulled up a third chair from the corner. “What kind of trouble, Padre? Mountain Lions? Bears?”

“No, no” The Priest replied. “”My young hunters can easily take care of those beasties. But, this, this is something different.”

“What's going on, Joe?” Jack swallowed some of this coffee thoughtfully.

“  
“Well, it started two months ago or so.: The cleric started on his story. “Something came up to the Mission pastures and scared the goats into such a panic that some were found dead from sheer terror. Then last month it tried to get after the longhorns. There was quite a ruckus on that occasion I can tell you. We have some new calved born and those old hellions had a real dance other there with the Monster. We found its blood and hair on the ground.” Joe pulled a package our of a small pouch he wore around his waist.

He unwrapped the paper and handed it to Jack, who after a glance, passed it to Daniel “You found this in the pasture?”

“Aye, on the ground and some hanging from the tip of old Jezebel's left horn. He smiled at Jack's surprised expression. “She does love her babies.”

The O'Neills looked over at Daniel who was fingering and stroking the hair. “This is odd. Not smooth like a cat or furry like a bear. Sort of curly like a buffalo, but different.” He turned it over and sniffed the gory side. “Its' been torn from a living beast. See, here's the blood and some meat still attached to the hide.” He looked up at his two friend. “It was a mighty battle for certain.”

Jack looked at him in surprise. “You don't know what it is?”

“No, not for certain. It looks familiar somehow, “he admitted. “But I can't put a name to it yet. Daniel looked to the priest. “Did you hear any noise besides the cows and goats?”

Horses and mules were objecting too.” Joe said thoughtfully as he tried to remember everything from that night. “I do seem to remember some odd bellowing noises, but the cows can be quite vocal in defense of their young.”

Jack nodded. “I think I remember that particular cow.”

“Aye, she's a wonder that one. A great herd leader.”

“But the noise.” Daniel pressed. “What kind of noise?'

“It was a long bellowing cry. One that echoed through the night. The Anasazi came the next day to ask if the old ones had returned.” Joe shook his head wonderingly. “That must have been the creature.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. “Can I keep this?” he looked back and forth between the two men.

They both agreed soundlessly. Joe spoke. “Take it, lad. See what you can find out.”

The young man stood up and returned the chair to its normal place by the table. Jack looked at him “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the library.” Daniel stood up and tucked the package under his arm.

“What about the corral?”

“This is more important.” the young man answered as he reached for his hat. “Can't have old Jezebel riled up. She'll hook someone.”

“And our horses?” Jack lifted and eyebrow at him as he reached the door.

“Wouldn't run away if you threw rocks at them. They know when they have it good. Just keep your man horse away from the girls.”

“That's for sure.” Jack groused. He looked at Joe. “Let's go see what's for lunch at the Emerald City Saloon.. I'm hungry and tired of all this paper and writing on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Young Eagle set up camp and talk of many things.

That afternoon, Daniel and Padre Joe headed back towards the mission. The mule, Absalom, was full of hay and quite happy with his lot. Brown Pony, whom Daniel had chosen especially for this trip, walked quietly beside him, their riders talking softly.

“So, do you think that you know what our Monster is lad?”

“I'm not really sure.” Daniel answered. “I know what its not. It's not a normal critter from this territory. There was a circus come through the area a while back and there are some historical accounts on file in the library about strange animals that survived the olden days before even the Anasazi lived here.” He rode on in silence for a time then continued as if talking to himself. “Some of the old trailblazers like Carson even wrote of huge cave bears and other giant things still living in the tall blue mountains.”

“Aye, lad.” the Father Joe replied thoughtfully, “I’ve heard stories from the old Chiefs and Shamen but we've been here for so long. Surely we'd have known if something strange was here by now.”

Daniel only nodded thoughtfully. “When I went back to get Jack from the war, I saw things in the east I'm never even dreamed existed. My parents come from the old world of Europe and, though I do not remember, I know we traveled to the even older lands of Egypt and Greece before coming to America. No one man can see it all. It must be written down or the knowledge would be lost.” He smiled at the priest. “Where would you be if no one hand written down the gospels?”

“With the Anasazi I suppose, relying on myth and oral memories.” Joe admitted. “Luckily, the good God insured I don't have that problem along with Mark, Matthew, Luke and John and all their hard work writing down the gospels.”

“But that's why books are so important.” Daniel agreed. “So we have the facts to learn from and rely on.”

“You didn't bring any with you though. Books I mean.”

“No, they are too valuable to risk on such an adventure as this.” He commented with a wry grin. “They could get stomped on and torn.”

“That is so.” the Padre looked worriedly at his companion. “So, what is your plan?”

“Since its been almost a month and we have a full moon again tonight I just want to camp up close to the herds.” Daniel replied. “I rode my dependable horse who will not desert me in a time of battle.” He reached down to pat Brown Pony on the neck. The old Mustang flipped and ear in recognition of his friend and owner. “Perhaps I will see the beast for what it truly is.”

They rode quietly for a while. “I will send one of the young men out with you if you wish.”

“That would be a good thing I think.” Daniel looked at Padre Joe. “But I need a steady man who can hold his fire as well as shoot his weapon. I do no wish to kill unnecessarily.”

The Priest nodded then thought a moment. “Young Eagle is a stout lad and will not let you down.”

“He is a brave warrior.” The deputy acknowledged. “He would be a good man to ride with.”

 

That night Daniel and Young Eagle had found a good spot for their camp. It was under some ancient Mesquite trees that arched out and then touched the ground. They would be well hidden from whatever creature came out of the scrub brush to harass the Mission's livestock. Brown Pony and Young Eagle's buckskin horse even had enough grass to keep them busy for the night at least.

The Mission San Patricio was about a mile away. As Daniel started the small fire in the small circle of stones they had prepared, they could hear the bell in the old adobe steeple begin to ring out for Vespers, the sunset evening prayer.

The teenage Anasazi brave stood and looked towards the old church and made the sign of the cross against his bare chest and bent his head, the long black hair falling across his dark eyes. Daniel watched his friend seriously. “Do you need to go or do something special?”

“No,” the youngster answered with a shake of his head and a flash of a white smile across his dark face. “I will pray later.” he admitted. “But I was thinking about the good meal that follows all prayers.”

Daniel shook his head. “Then lets get some fire going and have some bacon and biscuits.”

 

Later as the sun went down behind them, the full moon rose over the trees on the far eastern side of the pasture. Daniel took Jack's spyglass that he'd borrowed out of his saddle bags. He walked the little distance to the pole fence that made the pasture fence. Brown Pony, who had been grazing on the short dry grass under the trees, raised his head and watched his master for a moment. The Mustang then followed Daniel and stood next to him ears pricked as he too looked out into the moonlit field.

Young Eagle came after the horse. “Do you want me to tie your pony up?”

“Nope,” the deputy stroked the dark neck of the horse standing next to him. “Brown Pony won't leave me. He even came back to me after I thought he was dead.”

The Anasazi looked at him and shook his head in askance. “Only the great Christ could be resurrected.” the boy said firmly as he crossed himself. “Not a horse.”

Daniel chuckled softly as to not disturb the Longhorns who had heard them and were listening suspiciously. Brown Pony nuzzled his owner's shirt pocket and the young man gave him a peppermint, then handed one to Young Eagle and finally popped one into his own mouth before continuing his story. “Oh, he wasn't really dead. I had seen him fall on the field of battle. But Jack came after us and roused him. Then he came and got me from the dark place I had hidden in as I was wounded too.”

“Ah, that was when you all and Padre Joe brought the Tonkawa children to the mission to live with us.”

“It was indeed.”

“They are still pagans.” the teenager groused. “They believe this creature is one of their old gods. Padre Joe says there are no other gods, just devils.”

Daniel pondered some minutes before answering. “I believe it is a poor beast, an animal of some kind who came to the mission for a reason of its own. Maybe for food, or perhaps seeking its kin, or maybe it is old and sick.”

Young Eagle looked towards the herd of cattle as they spread out in front of them, eating the grass in the cool of the night. “The Longhorns will not welcome it.” he said gravely. “Jezebel will not allow it.”

“What?” The deputy looked at him in mock amazement. “Won't Jezebel welcome it into her clan as a Christian would?”

“No, Daniel. I don't believe even Padre Joe can convert such a heathen though he often practices his sermons on her on Saturday evening before Sunday mass.”

“Well why don't you go and get some sleep.” Daniel lightly slapped the youngster on his bare shoulder. “I'll take first watch and wake you when the moon is overhead. Mayhap we may see this creature of the night that has the cattle so unfriendly to new comers.”

Young Eagle nodded. “I will make sure my pony is well tied. He is not so brave as Brown Pony.”

“He is only a young horse. I think Brown Pony is as old as I am. He has seen and done many things that neither you nor your pony have yet.”

“But I bet that he is wise enough to run from danger, unlike his rider.” the boy smiled at his friend.

“Hey, you've been listening to the Sheriff.” Daniel looked insulted at the boy's words for a second then laughed.

Young Eagle laughed with him. “No, I've been listening to Brown Pony.”

The old horse only snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy Daniel was nudged out of his light doze by a dark brown horse nose. He quickly sat up from the Mesquite trees trunk and looked around. Brown Pony had heard something in the night and had passed it on to his boss. Young Eagle was sound asleep by the campfire but was quickly awakened when the older man stood up. The Mission pony was tense and snorting in the quiet. If not tied, he would have been back to the compound by now. Brown Pony stood faithfully by his boss as if knowing he might be needed.

Daniel leaned against an ancient limb of the large Mesquite tree. The young warrior joined him carrying their rifles. As the boy handed him his Winchester, the Deputy held his finger against his lips in a shushing signal and indicated that they would put the rifles down. He then I pointed towards the herd of cattle. 

In the strong light of a full moon Jezebel, the brindle and white longhorn herd leader was also acting nervous, gazing belligerently into the thick stickery brush that lined the pasture fence. Several of the other cows were pushing their small group of calves into the center of a circle that was rapidly being formed by the bulk of the herd. The old cow lowed softly as if giving orders to her ladies.

Some goats, located closer to the Mission compound, also began to gather though not as precisely. They milled around bleating their fears. Farther away, they could hear the dogs of the mission begin to bark, some howling like banshees wanting to get out to the upcoming excitement. A few human voices were also heard. But Daniel had asked Padre Joe to keep both the human and canine protectors back this night so that he could see the horrifying Monster clearly. He had wanted nothing to frighten it away before he got a good look at it. 

They all sat silent and still like an audience in the Emerald City Saloon when a Shakespearean show came to town, waiting for the actors to take the stage .

Then quietly they heard some cracklings in the brush, the cows turned to face that direction and after many seconds the Monster began to emerge from the treeline.

The head was large and ugly to their eyes. Floppy lips, large fleshy nostrils and huge eyes. Or rather one eye; the other was white and blind with knotted scar tissue surrounding it. The animal's color was that of weak coffee and its hair was thick and curly agreeing with the patch the Priest had brought into town. 

The large head was attached to a thick, hairy serpentine neck. It carried a top knot of longer curlier hair that blended back onto the neck. The creature swiveled its head back and forth using its one good eye to survey its location. As the animal, and animal it was not a demon or monster, exposed its furry shoulders the two men they could see how large the beast was. It was far taller than they, and even Teal'c couldn't have stood taller than its back. The fur was curly and brown with patches missing and scars showing. Its long legs were spindly compared to the bulk of the overall animals size.

As the animal further exposed himself bony shoulders emerged from the brush. They could also make out some sort of contraption was fastened to the creature's ribs and humped back with leather straps. There was a tattered blanket under what looked to be a kind of saddle. But as it emerged there the picture changed. There was something else strapped to it, changing the overall appearance and lending a monstrous quality to the creature. A long bloody gash ran along its flank area, proof of the battle that had occurred the night before when it tried and lost to a Longhorns hatred. As the beast approached the fence to its lowest height it merely stepped over the poles dislodging a few more in its passage. From its rear they could see a thin little tail with a small tuft of hair.

But Jezebel had suffered enough of this creature's presence. She bellowed her displeasure and headed towards the interloper at a determined trot. The poor defeated animal shied away from her approach and escaped back over the fence line. It called out its dismay and palpable sadness at its rejection in a long wail as it retreated back into the tall brush. The Longhorns had, it seemed won the battle and even possibly the war.

 

As the two young men sat back down at their tree, Daniel had a sad and pensive expression on his face. Young Eagle watched his friend curiously. “Do you know what the beast is?” he asked. “Why didn't you kill it when you had the chance?”

“I believe I do.” Daniel replied quietly. “And I think that tomorrow night, Jack must come with us. And Feretti too.”

“Why?” 

“Because the creature does not deserve killing. It deserves saving.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next night found Deputy Daniel, Sheriff O'Neill, Lou Ferretti and Young Eagle back at the two young warriors' previous camp. Fire was going and coffee was steeping.

As the four men gathered around the fire Jack looked over at his young friend. “Okay, you care to explain why we're here?”

“Well, Jack. I am not good with a lasso and it may take both of your lariats to capture and hold the beast.”

“Wait a minute.” Ferretti put in. “I thought we were gonna kill the Monster, not catch it.”

“But, it is not a Monster.” Daniel replied. “It is only a poor animal that has suffered much. It deserves a better fate than to die hurt and alone.” 

Jack frowned. “If it's dangerous, then it must be killed Daniel. I won't risk any of you.”

The younger man nodded. “I understand that, but we must try.”

“Won't the smoke and smell of coffee keep it away?” Ferretti asked. “Us being out here won't do no good if the thing won't even come.”

“No, I believe that the familiar smells will draw the animal to us.” Daniel replied with a grin. “It is familiar with such things.”

“Just the same, I'm gonna keep my rifle handy.” the old soldier grumbled.

“But don't go off all half cocked.” Jack said looking at his friend. “We'll see what Daniel has found first.”

Young Eagle nodded. “I too wished to kill the beast until I understood what it was. Daniel sees things with different eyes.”

 

Several hours later, after the mission bells had rung and moon had risen, Daniel motioned the other three men to follow him to the fence. It was only a short wait until the longhorns started getting restless and watchful.”

“He must be thirsty.” Daniel commented. “The cattle haven't let him come to the pond. He's afraid in the daylight and I don't think he can see well enough on dark nights.” He looked at his friends. “He only has one eye, so don't approach him on his left side.”

The other men nodded at his advice. Lou looked curiously at his young friend. “What is this thing anyway?”

Daniel shook his head. “I don't know the American word. The term ibil comes into my head, but it is old from my before time. I could not find a picture in any of the books except the one that Miz Debi gave me and there was no word written down for it.” He looked at his friend. “You will know the word, but I know the creature. He is a good beast, or he can be.”

Ferretti leaned over to O'Neill and whispered. “What's this before time?” 

In a soft voice, the Sheriff replied. “Before old Mike found him hiding in a hole by a burned out wagon and gave him to the Cherokee to raise. He didn't talk for a long while then it was mostly Cherokee and a little English.”

“You do not have to whisper my friends.” Daniel poured himself another cup of coffee. “I have learned that the mind never really forgets, sometimes it only waits until the knowledge is needed to remember.”

“Well, young Coyote, I just hope this old brain of mine will understand when I see this critter.”

Daniel only smiled. “I know it will. A hawk never forgets.”

The men took up their positions at the fence, ropes at the ready. Young Eagle kept his rifle in his hands. Daniel had his Winchester leaning on the fence but he had a bunch of carrots setting next to him also. 

It wasn't too long before the brush started rattling and the cows took up their defensive positions. As the clouds parted and the pasture became brighter the men could see the Mesquite trees and the stickery bushes begin to part. Jezebel came forth from the herd, pawing and throwing her head, the moonlight glinting off her five foot spread of horns.

Finally, after a seemingly long time, the head of the beast appeared through the spidery limbs of the scrub brush. The tawny colored face with its curly hair and huge eyes came first, its lips quivering as if in fear. It turned to look both directions exposing its milky scarred eye to the watching hunters, its long spindly legs carried him out into the white moonlight.

O'Neill took a quick breath of surprise. “I'll be damned!” the stepped out swinging his lasso in a wide loop approaching the animal and speaking softly. “Whoa, fella. Not gonna hurt ya.”

The animal spooked away from the man with the rope. Ferretti immediately ran to the creature's other side, flanking the frightened animal to keep it from bolting back into the protection of the scrub brush. 

Jezebel was moving forward, but not with the same speed as the night before. Men were in the way, interfering but they had ropes and she didn't like ropes. Then their young ran in front of her waving his arms. “Hiya! Go back old cow. We will save your young from the monster. Go back.”

Taking Young Eagles word, for now at least, Jezebel snorted and turned back to her band of cows and calves. But she watched them carefully none the less.

Jack swung his loop and it landed neatly over the ugly head. Lou had to chase a little to get his on target but managed to catch it from the other side.

Daniel ran out in front of the animal as soon as the ropes were secure, nimbly dodging the flailing front feet. He was calling out in a soothing voice. “Sook, sook, Jamel. Be calm my good beast. I have treats for you. I have carrots and water for you.”

Caught between the two ropes and being spoken to in a soft voice was confusing the huge beast. He turned his head from side to side trying to see with his one good eye what kind of trap he was in. The the one with the soft voice came forward to him holding out something. He flinched fearing the object was a whip. But before he could react, there was something very sweet and good in his mouth. He bit down and remembered.

“Daniel get the hell away from him before he stomps you into the ground!” O'Neill hollered at his friend. “He's hurt and scared and dangerous. Get back.”

“I know Jack, but I have to remind him of who he is.”

“Danny,” Jack called as he was drug a few feet. “He knows he's a camel, but he don't know what you are.”

After a few more tense moments, the great beast dropped his head and took another carrot from Daniel's hand. The soft voice caressed him and he groaned and remembered.

 

The four friends escorted their captive out of the pasture and over to the campsite. Once there Young Eagle took a bucket and started his trek back to the pond in the pasture. Jack smiled. One bucket would certainly not quench this animal's thirst, but it would at least help keep him alive. At least he thought it was a him. 

Daniel was talking softly to their captive and giving it the last of the carrots. He looked up at his friend's approach. “There is a way to command it to lie down, but I'm not sure.”

“It'll come to you. He may just do it himself once he figures out he's safe with you. He looks in rough shape.”

Lou followed at a safe distance then stopped several yards away. “What is a camel doing way out here, Jack? That circus didn't have one and I'm sure they would have mentioned it if they'd lost it.”

“This isn't a circus animal.” the Sheriff replied. “He's been on his own a long time. And as soon as Daniel gets him calmed down I think we need to look close at what he's got on his back. That looks like a Cavalry insignia on that saddle blanket.”

“Camels in the cavalry! Who'd a thought such a thing?” Ferretti shook his head.

“I do remember hearing of it back in 1855 or so. It was right before the war and I'd just joined the Rangers. There was a bunch bought by the United States as an experiment to use in west Texas. Shipped in to Indianola and then taken to Camp Verde I'm thinking.”

“Did it work?” Daniel asked curiously.

“Pretty much, until the war broke out.” Jack pursed his lips and shook his head. “One of the cavalry men in my unit served with the Camel Corps. He liked it and hoped that it was still there when the war was all over, Cpl Clemmons. I guess he was disappointed. This fella looks like one of the originals.”

Finally the animal, tired out by the shock of his adventures, folded his legs under him and lay down with a grunt. Daniel moved around to the side to look at what was fastened to his back. “Jack, look at this.”

O'Neill walked over and whistled softly. “I'll be damned.” He looked down at the animal in pity. “No wonder this old feller went a little crazy.”

“What is it Jack?” Lou joined them. “Son of a gun.”

Jack had put his hand on the animal's load. There was a saddle strapped on a blue woolen blanket, the kind used on horses. But what caught his eye was what were in the stirrups. Two rotten knee high boots, the kind used by soldiers, hung there. Rotten woolen cloth came up from them and terminated at a leather belt. From the belt, a bone spine rose up a few inches.

“What is it, Jack?” Daniel asked from his position by the camel's shoulder.

“It looks to be what's left of his rider, Danny.” Jack replied softly. “Look here, Lou. He'd strapped himself on with these ropes. I guess he passed out from injury or thirst and died up here. This poor old feller been carrying his master for years, maybe decades.”

“A hell of a way to go.” Lou muttered.

“A hell of a thing to do to an animal.” Jack shook his head. He unconsciously patted the great beast on his shoulder. “What did you call him, Danny?”

“Jamel, it means man camel, like stallion or bull.”

“Well, Jamel. I guess its time for your reward.” Jack pulled his hunting knife out of it sheath on his hip then reached down to the girth. “I can't give you your years of suffering back but I can take this off of you.” He reached down and deftly cut the ancient leather bindings that had grown hard from dirt and age. Lou stepped up and the two men pulled the saddle and its sad load off the animal's back.

As the weight came off, the camel made a sobbing sound and lurched to its feet, slinging its head from side to side. 

“What's wrong with him?” Lou dropped the saddle and jumped back several feet. Young Eagle fled back to the horses.

“I'd say some mighty nasty saddle sores that have been making him crazy for years.” Jack shook his head, watching Daniel soothing the injured animal. “Maybe I should have waited.”

“I went to Doctor Janet before we came tonight.” Daniel said in a soft voice as to not upset the animal worse. “She sent some sulfur ointment with me in case he was injured. I did not think it would be this bad though.”

“Hum, just hope he lets us doctor him.” Jack nodded. “But the salve will help if we can get it on him.”

“Keep the flies off at least.” Lou agreed.

“And I always have the bee hives outside of town for the honey if he needs it.” Daniel smiled down at his new friend and scratched him under one ear.”

“And there's that.”

 

The next morning they caused quite a stir when they walked into Mission San Patricio. The Anasazi and the Tonkawas stayed well back, staring at the huge animal that paced quietly behind Daniel. Young Eagle led the horses, who were still a bit spooked at the large camel, and Jack and Lou carried a horse blanket stretcher with the bones of the unknown Camel Cavalryman. 

Padre Joe O'Neill met the little funeral cortege ans its odd members with a sign of the cross and a word of amazement. “Jesus Christ, bless us all! Daniel me lad, where in the world....?”

“Where in the world indeed, brother mine.” Jack called out. “It is Daniel after all.”

“And who is this poor soul?”

“The rider of the camel.” Daniel answered with a note of disapproval. “This poor beast has been carrying his dead master for a very long time and suffering the whole of it. It's no wonder he's been acting a little crazy around here. And Sister Jezabel even refused him the water he needed.”

“She was only looking after her flock like a good shepherdess.” the priest replied. “But you are right. The uh, camel is it, needs taking care of and his poor rider needs extreme unction and a good Christian burial. Would you want me to take care of him?”

“The rider yes, the camel I think should come with us so Doctor Fraiser and Daniel can look after him.” Jack put his hand on his brother's shoulder. “I don't think the Longhorns want to share their pasture with him anyways.”

The priest smiled. “No, I'd think not. It takes longer for them to grant forgiveness, then us mere men.”

“Besides now maybe Daniel will get that corral fence finished behind the Sheriff's office. He's getting a real menagerie going and Jamal here will need shelter when the winter winds come down out of the mountains.”

“I might be able to send some helpers to him for such a worthy project.” Joe replied. “He does seem tame.”

“Tame as any old soldier headed for his pension.”

“Oh dear.” The priest crossed himself again. "Then he should indeed go with you, and you all go with God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's remembered words for camel comes from this blog. I hope they're correct, but they sound right to me.
> 
> http://lughat.blogspot.com/2007/04/who-has-more-than-40-words-for-camels.html


	5. Epilogue

The following Sunday O'Neill, Jackson, Ferretti and the other regular attending citizens from Tok'ra Flats had come out to the Mission for Sunday Mass and the Funeral Mass for the unknown Camel Cavalryman. There wasn't much to say about him but Padre Joe had done his best to give the trooper a good send off. 

Then they, along with Young Eagle and two other Anasazi warriors, had been pall bearers to the grave site that had been dug for him on the holy ground of the Mission's outer courtyard. After all the good words had been spoken, the young braves went to work filling in the grave. 

Padre Joe came up to the three men. “I'd like to thank you very much for your service to the Mission, Daniel.” The Priest said to the young man. “I do not believe it would have ended so well for your new friend without your kind heart and wise soul.”

“I was happy to help.”

“Yep, that's our Daniel.” Jack nodded. “A good one to have on your side.”

“And how is your new friend doing?” Joe asked referring to the camel.

“Jamel is doing very well.” Daniel said happily. “He's healing good and eating healthy.”

“Nearly drank the creek dry.” Lou chuckled. “Didn't know if camels could founder or not. Those books of Daniel's didn't say. Guess he didn't.”

“The boys did good work on the new corral and shed too.” the deputy smiled as he watched the three young men of the Mission going back to the church building for a light lunch before their afternoon siesta.

“Yep, and its a good thing they came too.” Lou groused. “All the horses in town excepting for Brown Pony and your little mare have been having a fit over that danged critter. They think he’s a bear or a wolf or something.”

“But horses and camels both came from the same place.” Daniel protested. “They both came from Arabia.”

“Well, nobody told the Mustangs in town about that.” Ferretti retorted. “They all think he's gonna eat them. Even the Hammond mules don't like him.”

“Brown Pony and Pretty Bird don't mind him.”

“But Feather, Hawk and the rest don't even want to see his shadow.” Jack reminded him. “Looks like you'll have to sell me that no good Paint since he won't talk to anyone else in your herd.”

Father Joe only laughed at them for a while then turned to his brother in seriousness. “Do you think we'll see any more monsters like him in our mountains?”

Jack thoughtfully rubbed his scarred eyebrow. “I can't say Joe. Ole General Beale got the idea while exploring Death Valley with Kit Carson back in the 40s. Thought they'd be good for crossing Mexico and into California. He convinced Jeff Davis, who was in the US Army at the time, and some 30 or so camels were bought and brought over in in 1856 to Camp Verde in Texas. Worked real good too til the war started then they fell out of favor and were either sold off or let loose. Poor old Jamel just got stuck in the wrong place with the wrong rider.” At his friends mystified expressions he grinned at them. “Hey, I can read too ya know.” He then frowned in thought. “I knew a Corporal Howard Clemmons in the war who thought the world of them. I'm sure he was real disappointed to find out all his camels had gone missing whilst he was fighting in that useless stupid war.” 

“Maybe we could find him, Jack. Let him know one is here and safe.”

“Don't know what happened to him, Daniel.” the Sheriff sighed. “I kinda lost track of everything there at the end.”

“I only met him a few times.” Ferretti commented. “Don't know what become of him.”

“Maybe Siler or someone else knows.” Daniel said hopefully. “Maybe he'd like to come to Tok'ra Flats.”

“That's an idea alright. I'll look into it.” Jack reached over and clapped his young friend on the shoulder and nodded at Ferretti. “Come on. We've done all we can do for the lost soul over there and his faithful friend Jamel. Let's go home and get some lunch. It is Sunday. There may be pie.”

And the three friends rode off back to town together.

 

The end.

 

The problem with Tok'ra Flats is that I really like living there. So, I'm sure there will be more stories. I just don't know when.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawmps! (1976) – IMDb description of a movie about (sort of ) the American Camel Corps. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0074614/  
> James Hampton played cavalry man Howard Clemmons in the 1976 movie Hawmps about the American Camel Corps.
> 
> Jack's facts come from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Camel_Corps so yes its true. Sort of. I liked the Kit Carson/Gen. Beale story best so I used it.


End file.
